Nightmare
by Hopelssrmntc
Summary: Regina stays out later than planned and Emma can't help but wonder why. Uncovering the truth has never hurt so bad, but it was just a nightmare right?


**A/N: SwanQueen one shot. This story was hard for me to write but as always, writing is a form of therapy. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of the characters.**

You're pacing back and forth in the room you've shared with her for two months now. Memories of past relationships are haunting your thoughts and putting too many ideas in your head about why she isn't home yet.

You grab your phone off the nightstand checking the time again, 1:11. She said she was just going to go have a couple drinks with Kathryn. That she would be home in a couple of hours. That was four hours ago now.

You set your phone back down and go back to wearing holes in the plush carpet. You've been in this situation too many times to know that it never ends well. It always ends with someone getting hurt. You want to believe she wouldn't do this, that mean more to her than this. But as the minutes tick away it's becoming increasingly harder to convince yourself otherwise.

The incessant buzzing on the nightstand brings you out of the nightmare of a daydream you're having. You jump onto the bed and frantically scramble to the other side to grab your phone. The display shows it's her calling and it's a picture of you, her and your son from the week prior.

"Baby? Hi, where are you?" but she doesn't answer. "Hello?" you say again, but still she doesn't respond.

You listen closer and that's when you hear it. You hear the rustle of clothes and soft moans. The tears sting your eyes but you can't bring yourself to hang up. The next thing you hear is what causes you to drop the phone, run to the bathroom and lose the contents of your stomach. By the time you get back to your phone the line has been disconnected.

You open your messages and send a text to Kathryn; _do you know what time you guys are leaving the bar? _A few minutes later your phone buzzes at you again. _Who's you guys? I've been home all night in bed. _You send another one apologizing, saying you texted the wrong person.

You walk back over to the bed and sit down on the edge of it, hanging your head between your knees. You should have known better. You should have known this time wouldn't be any different. You were always the one to get hurt in relationships. Always.

Almost an hour later you hear the distinct sound of heels on the stairs. You haven't moved from the edge of the bed since Kathryn had confirmed the lie you now caught her in. She stumbles in the room, drunk.

"Emma. What are you awake?" she quickly realizes her mistake after she hiccups. "I mean, why are you awake?"

You want to tell her the truth, you want to tell her what you heard, but you want her to be honest with you more.

"I was waiting for you baby. You know I can't sleep when you aren't here."

She smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes.

You get up from the bed and make your way over to her. She starts backing up but is quickly stopped but the wall behind her.

"Ooooof," she squeaks.

"Careful baby," you say as you bring your hands up and slowly trace lines along her neck.

She wraps her hands around yours and brings them back down by your side.

"Not right now babe, I wanna go brush my teeth. I have vodka breath."

"You know I don't care baby, I just want a kiss and then you can go get ready for bed," you tell her.

"Emma I said not right now," she argues.

You quickly discover she isn't going to come clean about being caught. This is where your anger and hurt take over control.

"Why?! Because you still have the taste of _**dick**_ in your mouth?!" You bring her hands up over her head and pin them against the wall. 'Way to keep your cool Swan,' you think to yourself.

And that's when you see it, something in her eyes changes and a smirk graces her lips. You don't have time to stop it, you aren't quick enough to avoid it. Her lips crash into your, her tongue forces its way through your lips and with it comes a salty sour taste. The tears come as soon as you push her off of you. She wipes the corner of her mouth with a fingertip before speaking.

"That's exactly why," she calmly says.

Her words cut to the bone and deeper still, if possible. You have no words for the exchange that just happened. You only have the tears falling freely, blurring your vision and the remnants of that awful taste in your mouth.

You feel a hand on your shoulder and you shrug it off, but the hand doesn't stop making its presence known. It's shaking you harder.

"No, no no no no NO!" And you wake up in a panic. Hazel eyes are staring into your with nothing but compassion.

"Baby, it's ok, I'm right here. It was just a nightmare."

You sigh in relief and take a deep breath. "Thank the gods."

"It must have been a doozy. I couldn't wake you up for the life of me," she chuckles.

You smile up at her, grateful it was only a dream. She climbs out of bed and heads to the bathroom. You smile up at the ceiling and stretch out in bed.

She pokes her head out of the bathroom door for a minute and says, "Don't forget babe I'm grabbing drinks with Kathryn tonight. I won't be out late though, don't worry." She winks before disappearing behind the door again and you try and slow your heart rate. 'It was only a dream,' you tell yourself, 'just a dream Emma, have faith in her.'

"Ok babe, have fun tonight."


End file.
